And Then There was Stu
by ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow
Summary: The final installment in my Chronicles of the Mary Sue, this time focusing on the male variety. A tortured, dark, mysterious, tortured teen meets the Titans and instantly falls for Raven. The problem? She hates him. Oh, and he's also brainwashing the other Titans. Well, this should be interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Due to a few popular requests and a tremendous amount of boredom, I decided to write a Gary Stu story this time, focusing on the most abused Titans of all, Raven. Be afraid people. Be very afraid.**

It was just a normal day for the Titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing 'Call to Arms: Invasion'. Starfire was walking Silkie. Raven was reading 'The Nazi Occult: How Hitler Almost Won WWII. Robin was in the evidence room. Oddly enough, this time he was not obsessing over Slade. He was looking into the new phenomenon of these 'perfect' teenage girls who would drop in on the Titans and find 'true love' with them. These girls which Control Freak dubbed 'Mary Sues' had the potential to become a serious threat if they continued. But how to stop them from appearing?

Suddenly the alarm went off. "Titans, trouble!" Robin yelled. All of the Titans dropped what they were doing and rushed to scene of the crime: the Jump City Charity Parade of Joy and Love." They arrived to find Adonis trashing the place, laughing as the people fled in terror."

"Now this is an excercise!" smirked Adonis.

"Seriously?" called Raven. "Trashing a charity parade? That's low, even for you."

"You can't stop me!" crowed Adonis. "I'm the manliest man in the history of manliness. No one can out manly me!"

Suddenly, a dark, mysterious, super sexy guy appeared behind Adonis. "I wouldn't count on it." He suddenly made a sword out of shadows and knocked out Adonis.

Raven's first instinct was to groan. _Great, now there are boy Mary Sues? What's next, sparkly vampires?_ However, her train of thought was interrupted by a telepathic assault. The attack caught her by surprise, and only her inherent empathy and experience holding back dark influences saved her from its grip. She shivered, then quickly tried to trace the source. However, it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Hey."

Starfire suddenly rushed over to him. "Oh hello new friend. What is your name?"

Raven glanced at Starfire quizzically. What was wrong with her? Did she not recognize this man what he was?

"My name is Alex Diablos, but you can call me Diablos. Don't hug me, I'm tortured."

"Wow Alex, that is awesome! I've never seen anything like that before!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Uh, yes you have Beast Boy," said Raven. Now she was genuinely worried. What was wrong with her friends?

"My powers are a curse," said Diablos. "I don't like to use them unless I have to, so this is mainly an informed flaw that will play no part in the story. But it shows how tortured I am."

"I'm sorry," said Robin. "Hey, you wanna come crash at Titans Tower? We have a tv, video games, a state of the art training program-"

"Sorry, but I don't like to settle down. Bad things happen."

Raven frowned. Something was very wrong with her friends. "Look guys, I know he just helped us, but we can't let every hero join the main Titans. Why don't we just give him a communicator and make him an honorary Titan?"

Diablos looked at Raven and cocked his head. "Ok, I'll stay, but only for one night."

"Glorious!" yelled Starfire. "Welcome new friend! We can play games and play Truth or Dare and-"

"Whatever," said Diablos, pushing Starfire out of the way. Raven expected her teammates to be outraged, but they acted like everything was normal. Diablos went straight to Raven.

"Hey," he said. "There is something different about you. I feel strangly attracted. I've never felt like this to anyone before. Did I mention I'm tortured?"

Only then did the true horror of the situation sink in. The telepathic assault was from him, and the other Titans had probably been overcome by it. But they didn't matter to Diablos. They were just amusements in his game. She was the prize. Raven felt a sick feeling in her stomach.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! I have to say, it's really hard balancing out the creepy and the humor. So now this freak has brainwashed the Titans and developed a creepy obsession with Raven. Will he eventually become a well-developed and interesting character? Will romance between him and Raven blossom? Is Fifty Shades of Gray a good book? More on that in chapter 2, coming out, um, well, whenever I'm feeling bored again.**


	2. An apology to the readers

First, let me get one thing out of the way. I am NOT abandoning this story. The reason I haven't updated recently is because a) I've been bogged down by school and b) I'm in the middle of moving. I am really sorry for the inconvenience. It will probably be a while before I can update again, but rest assured I will. Thank you all for your understanding.


End file.
